Stephmother
by Paulluvssteph
Summary: Paul and Stephanie have just gotten married in a drunken ceremony in Las Vagas  Anyway Paul has a twelve year old daughter from a previous relationship and since he and Stephanie have decided to pursue a relationship he wants his daughter to be a part...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay Paul and Stephanie have just gotten married in a drunken ceremony in Las Vagas (Sort of like what happened in the storyline that changed my life forever loved it except in this story they both were drunk). Anyway Paul has a twelve year old daughter from a previous relationship and since he and Stephanie have decided to pursue a relationship he wants his daughter to be a part of this new life that he is trying to build with his wife. I hope you all like it. **

June 1st

Paul walked into his house with his hand full of bags. He could barely unlock the door but somehow he managed with out the help of his daughter who was currently preoccupied in a text message. "You know you could have grabbed a bag or two Chloe'.

"But daddy I'm so tired from the drive here" She replied back not once looking at him as they both entered into the spacious house.

"Yeah right" Paul replied as he sat her bags down. "So what do you think"

"Think of what"Please update please please please see now I'm begging you. I have a feeling that this is going to work as well

"The house" Paul replied snatching the phone from her

"Dad give it back" She yelled looking up for the first time. She then took that moment to look at the entrance of her father's house. It was beautiful and huge. "Dad this is amazing... can I stay with you" Chloe' replied as Paul just chuckled. He had to admit his other place wasn't as big as this one with Stephanie.

"Thanks honey but I have someone I want you to meet just follow me" Paul replied as both he and his twelve year old daughter walked up the large stairs and into the last room on the second floor. "Baby are you dressed" Paul replied sticking his head into the master bed room to see Stephanie sitting in the bed on her laptop. Paul didn't wait for a reply instead he grabbed his daughter's hand and pulled her into the room. "Stephanie this is my daughter Chloe' and Chloe' this is my wife Stephanie" Paul said proudly. He wanted nothing more than for two of his favorite girls to meet each other.

"Hi Chloe' I have heard so much about you" Stephanie said getting out of the bed to stand beside Paul. The twelve year old was no more than 5 feet 5 and she had long blond hair that was in a ponytail. Stephanie knew for sure that she and Chloe' would spend some girl time together.

"Hi I have heard a lot about you too" She replied nonchalantly as she extended her hand as Stephanie shuck it.

"Well Chloe' has had a long car ride and frankly I'm tired myself from all of that driving back from New Hampshire so how about we all go out to dinner at eight o'clock." Paul announced he wanted to let Chloe' get adjusted for a few hours and maybe take a nap before they spent some quality family time.

"That's wonderful baby" Stephanie replied

"Okay then that's that" Paul said as he gave Chloe' back her phone

"Thanks dad but where am I staying"

"Oh let me show her" Stephanie said as Paul ushered Chloe' to follow Stephanie as he did the same. After a quick walk down the hallway Stephanie opened a door not far from their room. As Chloe' walked in she saw that she had a television and a large King size bed. She had a computer in her room and really that was all she really needed. "This is great now I can check my page without someone looking over my shoulder"

"Your page what page" Paul said as Stephanie informed him about the new technology. Chloe' was extremely impressed about her new room. Her mom would never let her have a television and a computer in her room. Her mom felt that those things were meant for the family, at home she had two little bothers and a little sister who hogged the television and stayed on the computer playing video games. It was awesome when it was just her mom and step dad but now she had to share her mom and she didn't like it

"So you have siblings on your mom side" Stephanie asked as Chloe' rolled her eyes being reminded of them.

"Yes they are three little brats that she had with her husband... I mean I like him but his kids are another story.

"Well here you just have me and Stephanie" Paul told her as he hugged her before he and Stephanie went back into their room.

This was all Chloe' could ask for now she just needed to call her mom to tell her that she made it safely then she was diffidently going to take a nap.

**So how was It I hoped you all like it I have a few chapters in mind for this story but I don't plan on making it a long term thing. So please review if you like it and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IDEA.. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY**_

As the day moved on and Chloe' slept Paul went out to run a few errands for Stephanie before he had to come back and take his two girls out to dinner. As Paul stood in line with the box he couldn't help but his his friend and co-worker Shawn Micheals reading People Magazine. Paul then stepped out of line to speak to him.

"That Angelina Jolie know she's hot" Paul replied behind Shawn

"Yeah she just has to many kids" Shawn said before he turned to look at his friend "Paul, wow I didn't know you were pregnant" Shawn said looking at the box

"I'm not pregnant, well ad least I'm not physically but... look this is for Stephanie"

"Wow, you got the boss' daughter knocked up might I say very classy"

"Well, we are two married adults. We can have sex if we want and trust me it is good sex"

"Eww spare the details" Shawn said putting the magazine down "So how do you think Vince will take it"

"Well considering the fact that he doesn't know that we are even married I don't think he will like it at all." Paul said honestly

"What I thought Stephanie told him"

"No, she said she couldn't do it" Paul replied as he walked to the back of the line with Shawn directly behind him. "You know Chloe' is in town"

"That's good, I'm happy that you finally went to get her"

"Yeah but it' only for the summer. I'm really trying to be this dad that I had growing up. I mean I love my dad and I want my daughter to say the same about me and seeing each other whenever I'm in town is not going to cut it."

"Haven't I been telling you that for years" Shawn said taking the pregnancy test out of Paul's hand and read it for a moment "Wow this is really expensive"

Paul rolled his eyes at that comment as he snatched the box back "Trust me we are trying to get this thing accurate. I've been to this store everyday this week with a new brand" Paul admitted

"Really, so what did the first few test say"

"All positive"

"Well then I see no point of you buying another one"

"Oh trust me she will want to take another one" Paul replied as he finally made his way to the counter

"Nice to see you again Mr. Levesque" The clerk spoke as Paul gave her a gentle smile. She then finished ringing him up before he said goodbye to Shawn and made his way to his car to go home.

Meanwhile Trish sat on Paul and Stephanie's bed reading People magazine. She had been watching Stephanie try to get into the same dress she had worn just a month earlier.

"Okay the cleaners must have shrunk the dress. I'm just going to find another one" Stephanie replied digging into her closet as Trish continued to ignore her.

Trish then got off the bed and made her way to the master bathroom. Not long after she closed the door for some privacy Stephanie heard a loud scream.

"Trish are you okay" Stephanie asked turning towards the bathroom door

Trish then opened the door with force and stared at her friend "What the hell is in this trashcan Stephanie Marie McMahon"

"Nothing maybe some tissue and other possible gross things" Stephanie replied back looking away from her friend

"You know exactly what is in this trashcan and they all say POSITIVE Stephanie"

"What type of person goes through someone's trash" Stephanie said out loud

"Excuse me, a friend Stephanie a friend does. You see I've been wondering was that a little pug in your stomach or were you just getting fat. You see Stephanie a good friend thinks your fat when you get a gut but a bestfriend tells you when she is pregnant" Trish said making a scene with only one audience member and that was Stephanie.

"Sorry Trish" Stephanie said rolling her eyes

"You should be now lets find you something to wear" Trish replied walking into the closet. As Trish passed Stephanie dresses, Stephanie tried them on some fit and some didn't. After Stephanie went through most of her wardrobe she and Trish finally found the perfect dress. "So how is the kid"

"She's great I guess I haven't seen her since she arrived" Stephanie admitted

"Well you better watch out you know she might be one of those crazy girls who wants to kill her dad's wife"

"Trish are you serious" Stephanie replied walking out of the closet as Trish followed

"I'm so serious Steph, I mean what do we really know about this girl"

"She's my husband's daughter, that is all I need to know"

"Paul just told you about this girl like two weeks ago and you two have been friends for years"

"Look, I don't agree with these secrets that Paul has kept from me but he really didn't have to tell me prior to our marriage. We were just friends"

"Yeah we turned into sex buddies who one day decided to go to Las Vagas and got filthy drunk. Then got married I bet Vince McMahon is so proud" Trish replied laughing "Oh and let me not forget you're knocked up now"

"Trish shut up seriously. Why are you even here bothering me" Stephanie asked. Trish never came over when she had a man. "You must have been dumped"

"Oh go to hell Steph." Trish replied "So when are you guys going out to dinner"

"At eight, what time is it now" Stephanie replied

"It's 6:56"

"Oh I need to shower" Stephanie said walking into the bathroom

"Well okay I'm gone. I will see you later" Trish said walking out of the master bedroom. As she walked down the hall she couldn't help but peek in the room that was blasting Nicki Minaj's Roman Revenge. "I see you like rap music" Trish replied startling the girl

"I like all music" Chloe' admitted

"Really so who is your favorite artist"

"Lady Gaga, I love her she is so different"

"Not really most of the things she does is similar to that of Madonna who is the Queen of Pop" Trish replied

"Well that's your opinion" Chloe' responded back

"I like Lil Kim, I even meet her personally"

"That's great" Chloe' replied sarcastically as Trish took that as the hint to leave

"Well it was nice meeting you" Trish replied before leaving the room only to walk down the stairs to see Paul. "Hi"

"Hey Trish where is my lovely wife"

"Oh she's in the shower" Trish replied back as Paul dashed up the stairs

"Congrats by the way"

"What" Paul stopped and asked

"Congrats, you have a teenager good luck" Trish said as she walked out of the house.

Paul just went to his room hopefully to join his wife in the shower. As the hour past quickly the Levesque's were out of the house and soon at the restaurant.

"I didn't know we were coming to this fancy place" Chloe' announced she had on a nice shirt and some slacks but she still felt she was dressed to casual.

"I think you look very nice sweetheart" Paul told his daughter

"Yeah and if you want I can take you shopping tomorrow" Stephanie told her

"That would be awesome" Chloe' responded as the waitress came and took their order

As the night passed by Stephanie voiced her interest in taking Chloe' to the spa and for them to do other things together.

"Okay I'm feeling a little jealous I mean when am I going to get a chance to spend some quality time with either of you"

"Oh baby we will spend sometime with you hopefully on your birthday" Stephanie said jokingly "So Chloe' when is your birthday"

"September 24" Chloe' replied as Paul put his head down he couldn't believe he forgot to tell Stephanie

"Are you serious" Stephanie said hitting Paul upside his head. "I can't believe you never mentioned this"

"Sorry baby" Paul replied back as the evening grew Chloe' couldn't help but feel that she had a home finally.

Okay I hope you all like this chapter so please tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

Okay new chapter I hope you all enjoy

Stephanie, Trish, Amy, Linda, Marissa, and Chloe' sat pool side at the local spa. Trish had gotten her tan while Amy, Stephanie, and Chloe' got a massage. Linda and Marissa however got the works.

"So is this what you all do all the time" Chloe' asked she loved the thought of being pampered all the time.

"Never, Stephanie doesn't leave that computer" Amy said as the rest of the ladies laughed besides Stephanie.

"Yeah Steph is what you call a workaholic" Marissa replied.

"Am not... I just like to get things done" Stephanie told them. Anyone who knew her knew that she and her dad lived and breathed the family business. As far as Stephanie was concerned she was the business.

"Does my dad work hard" Chloe' asked Stephanie

"No comment" Amy said as Trish laughed taking a sip of her ice tea

"Yes he does he works very hard and most importantly he loves what he does" Stephanie informed her

"Yeah, by the way how is Paul, Trish" Linda asked as Trish spit out her ice tea which made Amy laugh and Stephanie nervous.

"How the hell would I know" Trish responded back

"He is your beau" Linda replied back as Chloe' looked confused. She wasn't stupid by a long shot but she wasn't sure if she should correct Stephanie's mother either. Maybe she was one of those senile women who just said what she thought Chloe' told herself. Trish however took her attention from Stephanie's mother and on to Stephanie.

"Secrets and Lies Steph... Secrets and Lies" She whispered before regaining her composure and turning back towards the matriarch of the McMahon family. "Yes... this... is... correct however... I do not know how... my boy" Trish said chocking a little on her words "boy... friend is... there I said it"

"Okay" Linda said looking at Trish as if she had three heads

"My I go to the bathroom" Chloe' replied she didn't know what was going on but she was surely going to tell her dad when she got home.

"Sure let me go with you" Stephanie said getting up

"No Stephanie you stay her we have something to discuss with you" Linda told her daughter "Trish can show the child"

"I don't think she likes me that much" Trish whispered to Linda as Linda wasn't sure how to reply back to that comment

"Well Amy may you please" Linda asked

"Sure" Amy replied back as she and Chloe' left the other four women to chat.

"Well mom what did you want to talk about" Stephanie asked taking Amy's seat who was sat next to Linda before she left.

"Well, give us a Trish can you please give us a moment" Linda asked. What she needed to say Trish and Chloe' didn't need to hear. Trish then followed Amy and Chloe' who were not that far ahead of her. "Okay Steph, Shane said he saw Paul coming out of your house yesterday. Now I'm not one to judge but do you really need to ruin your friendship with Trish over Paul." Linda asked

"Yeah Steph, your mother is right. I mean Trish wouldn't be my first choice of a friend but she has been a good friend to you" Marissa added

"However, Trish doesn't seem to like her boyfriend very much" Linda commented in response to what Marissa had just said.

"Paul and I are just friends. You guys and Trish has nothing to worry about" Stephanie said rising from her seat. She was thinking about just coming clean with it but a part of her just couldn't. On one hand she was lying to her family about being married. Eventually they would find out considering she was pregnant with her husband's child. On the other hand she technology wasn't lying she and Paul are indeed friends. "Well I think I'm going to go find Trish, Amy, and Chloe' if you too will excuse me."

"No need we are leaving" Linda told her as she and Marissa got up "I will see you tomorrow honey". Stephanie hugged her mother and sister-in-law before they left. What was Shane doing spying on her anyway she thought for a minute. Her attention was once again changed when Trish, Amy and Chloe' came back. "Oh good you guys are back" Stephanie replied before Trish shoved her a little "Hey what was that for"

"Stephanie you have some splaning todo" Trish said in her Rickey Ricardo voice which was not very good.

"Trish look I owe you and Chloe' an apology"

"What about me" Amy asked

"Amy what did I do to you"

"Nothing, I just don't want to be left out" Amy replied.

"Shut up Amy, anyway Trish I'm sorry for lying on you and Chloe' I'm sorry for covering up my lies around you. My family doesn't know your father and I are together" Stephanie told the twelve year old.

"Why not"

"Uh I... I don't really know" Stephanie responded back as she looked to her two friends for guidance.

"The reason they don't know is because Stephanie and Paul are too afraid to tell them" Amy said honestly.

"But why. Shouldn't they have been at the wedding"

"Well yeah but our wedding wasn't traditional" Stephanie told her

"Yeah no one was there except them, Elvis and the organ player" Trish said

"Shut up Trish. In plus it wasn't Elvis it was Micheal Jackson" Stephanie corrected

"I don't mean to be rude but my mom always said that if a person has to hide you from their friends and family then you shouldn't be with them. So nothing personal but my dad shouldn't be with you" Chloe' told her as Stephanie's face went a little pale. Chloe' was absolutely right.

While Stephanie and Chloe' were gone Paul decided to get some work done in the gym. He hadn't worked out in a while and he was long over do. As Paul went downstairs to the home gym his cell phone began to ring.

Paul: Hello

Kevin: What's up man

Paul: Nothing in the gym

Kevin: You're always in the gym

Paul: Actually I haven't had the chance since Chloe' has been around

Kevin: Oh so you have been spending a lot of time with her

Paul: As much as possible. But Stephanie is great with her

Kevin: She's twelve Paul, I mean there is not much she has to do

Paul: Oh shut up... how is your son

Kevin: He's great but what I called you for is I wanted to know if you wanted to come to a Scott Hall party tonight

Paul: I don't know man, a Scott Hall party might lead to my arrest

Kevin : (Laughing) Yeah you're right but he's really looking forward to us all hanging out again.

Paul: Okay well tell him that I will stop by but I can't stay

Kevin: Okay man see you later

Paul: Alright bye

Thanks for reading everyone I hoped you like this chapter

I would like to give a special thanks to

StraightLife116 , Sonib89 , and dldb


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing but my idea. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review, it gives me strength to continue.**

After the spa treatment Amy and Trish decided to go back to Stephanie's house. As they got there they immediately went to her room. They then opened the door and saw Stephanie crying underneath her comforter. Stephanie heard someone come in the room and assumed it was Paul.

"Paul I don't want to talk" Stephanie replied while sobbing

"Steph, what's wrong" Trish asked rushing to her side as Stephanie took the comforter off of her and looked at Trish.

"Chloe' hates me" Stephanie replied

"No she doesn't. Steph she's a kid. What she said was never intended to hurt you it was only her attempt at looking out for her dad" Amy said sincerely

"Yeah I guess you're right" Stephanie said wiping her tears

"So where is Paul" Amy asked "Have you talked to him about this yet"

"No, I haven't seen him since this morning... he went to some party"

"Whose party" Trish asked

"Scott Hall's... why"

"Stephanie you might want to get your husband before he either gets in trouble with you or the law" Trish said taking the comforter fully off of both Stephanie and the bed

"Anit no party like a Scott Hall party cuz a Scott Hall party don't stop" Amy commented while dancing a little. "Come on lets hit the party"

"Oh no, Amy you have to stay here" Trish told her as Stephanie sat up in the bed and put on her shoes

"Why do I have to stay" Amy pouted. This wasn't the first time Trish and Stephanie left her to go have fun on their own.

"Nothing personal but you have to stay her with Chloe'" Trish told her as Stephanie grabbed her keys. It was the same ole' story. Amy and Trish always argued about the simplest of things. "LOOK I DON'T CARE WHO GOES, MATTER OF FACT NEITHER ONE OF YOU GO. Both of you just stay here" Stephanie yelled making her last point softly so that they could hear her enough to know she meant exactly what she was saying. She then closed her bedroom door and made her way out of the house with just her Pajamas on and a jacket.

"See look what you did. You always ruin things" Trish told Amy as she sat on Paul and Stephanie's bed and cut on the television. Amy however didn't reply she just sat down next to her.

Meanwhile Paul was enjoying himself at the party. He had been taking shots the entire night one after another.

Everybody who was anybody was there and even a couple of nobody's like Chris Jericho and Andrew Martin (no offense).

"Paul man, you made it" Kevin said greeting his friend with a hug

"Yeah but I can't stay" Paul said uneasy. Girls were running around topless and guys were falling on the floor drunk. "So were is Scott"

"Oh he is in the game room playing pool. He thought it was best if he stayed away from the achol"

"Yeah that would be best" Paul added

"Hey Kevin... hey Paul" replied the Bella twins in a union.

"Well hello ladies" Kevin replied "How about my friend and I show you two around"

"No thank you... I'm just going to leave" Paul said walking away before he said something rude to one of the girls or even Kevin for that matter. As Paul continued to walk around the party he bumped into Sean Waltman.

"Dude whats up, do you want something to drink"

"Uh sure just a little because I'm about to leave in a minute" Paul replied as Sean escorted him to the kitchen.

"Hey Paul" Kelly Kelly said greeting him as soon as her eyes laid upon him. For most of the divas Paul was a single eligible playboy who loved to flirt. He and Kelly would flirt anytime they got the chance but lately he was distant from almost everyone.

As Sean poured Paul his drink. Kelly Kelly took it upon herself to question him about his whereabouts. "So where have you been"

"At home" Paul replied as Sean gave him the drink

"Are the rumors true Paul because if they are you can do so much better than her"

"What rumor Kelly"

"They rumors about you and Trish"

"What no, hell no at that" Paul replied "Who told you something so cruel"

"Stephanie McMahon" Kelly admitted

"Well Stephanie McMahon knows nothing about me" Paul lied as he took a sip of his drink

"Hey Paul, can I see your phone to call Shawn and tell him to pick up some more beer" Sean asked as Paul passed him the phone and went on his way to find Scott. Sean then began to call Shawn.

Shawn: Hello

Sean: Hey man we need some more beer

Shawn: Man, I'm already outside... plus I'm in Becca's car

Sean: Okay what does that have to do with beer man

Shawn: She doesn't want the mileage on her car

Sean: Oh man... can you ask someone around you because I'm mixing drinks right now

Shawn then looked around to see who would take him. Steve was pretty drunk himself and he didn't want the possibility of an accident. John and Ron were no where to be found. As Shawn continued to look around his eyes feel upon a certain Princess.

Shawn: Okay I see Steph she can take me

Sean: Okay

After Shawn hung up the phone he made his way towards Stephanie's car knocking on the window gently. Stephanie then was knocked out of her thoughts rolled the window down to greet him.

"Hey Shawn"

"Hi Steph... what are you and my godchild doing here this time of night" Shawn said with a smirk. He knew he was going to be the godfather because the only other compition was Shane and he didn't even know that they were together.

"Looking for your friend" Stephanie said looking into his eyes.

"Oh well I haven't seen him" Shawn said looking away from her to scan the crowd incase he did spot Paul.

"I'm going to call him again. I hope he hasn't left the phone on viberate he tends to do that" Stephanie replied pulling out her phone.

_**Kelly: Hello**_

_**Stephanie: Um who is this**_

She replied as she looked at the screen of the phone to see if she called the right person

_**Kelly: Oh this is Kelly... Hey Stephanie what are you up too**_

_**Stephanie: Can you please give Paul the phone**_

_**Kelly: He isn't here right now he went down stairs to find Scott**_

_**Stephanie: Why do you have his phone**_

She asked shyly but deep inside she was angrier than she ever could have been before. The rage that was in her body currently had a fire lit under it.

_**Kelly: Well we have been talking but...**_

Was all Kelly could say before Paul took the phone out of her hands

_**Paul: Hello Paul speaking**_

_**Stephanie: What the HELL IS SHE DOING WITH YOUR PHONE**_

_**Paul: Calm down**_

He replied leaving from the room to get some more privacy.

_**Paul: Baby listen. I don't know how she got the phone Sean must have gave it to her**_

_**Stephanie: Nice try jackass. Shawn is right here besides me**_

_**Paul: Where are you now**_

_**Stephanie: I'm out front in my car sitting here while everyone is now looking at me because I'm yelling into a phone.**_

Stephanie said honestly

_**Paul: Here I come baby**_

He said before dashing out the door and reaching her car. "Hey baby... how long have you been out"

"Get in and give Shawn your keys" Stephanie demanded

"Why" Paul asked as Shawn hit his bestfriend in the neck "Hey"

"Do what your pregnant wife says" Shawn whispered as Paul gave him the keys. Paul then got in the car with Stephanie as she drove off.

"I can't believe you would just go to a party without telling me"

"I left you a message" Paul replied back slowly. Stephanie had never been so upset with him before. Maybe it was her hormones that had her flying off the deep end the way she was doing now. For as long as they have been friends Stephanie had only socialized with a chosen few though she was nice to everyone she only kept close friends closer. He was the one who was always more versatile with trying to maintain his friendships and becoming more in touch with her friends as well.

"Maybe I wanted to go and party. I mean really how can you be so inconsiderate Paul. Is this how it's going to be when our baby is home or is this just how you want me now, knocked up and in the kitchen awaiting your arrival." Stephanie continued as Paul continued to ignore her. "Paul... Paul are you listening to me"

"Huh" He said with a chuckle knowing it would make her even more mad. He knew that if she gets upset it would be room for make up sex later or she would just continue to nag until he begged her forgiveness which would lead to the make up sex once again. Regardless he would take the chance. As far as the marriage was concerned Stephanie needed to be controlled she was his wife and he loved her but he refused to cave in to her demands. Marriage was a fifty fifty agreement and it was time the dragon be tamed.

"Are you kidding me Paul" Stephanie replied breaking him out of his thoughts. She was so sexy in her robe it was crazy how much he was in love with her. His eyes said it all and she read him like a book.

"Steph, stop nagging damn. You know like I know that you would have never went in the fist place." She was speechless which scared him half to death. Stephanie could have snapped but she knew that's what he wanted so she decided to give him the silent treatment from that moment until he apologized for not only leaving her alone with his daughter that she just knew existed but also for trying to start an argument because he knew make up sex was always the end result. Stephanie was sick of it and she knew it was time to train the dog.

**I hope you all like this chapter. I totally went in a different direction than I intended. I have nothing but good thoughts and lots of drama for this story so I'm starting on the next chapter asap. Please review and I hope to give you all more very soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing but my idea... I hope you all enjoy this chapter please review so I can know how you all feel about this**

Stephanie walked into the master bedroom and began to take off her cloths. She then laid in the bed and allowed tears to fall as she sat in complete darkness. Paul however was laying in the guest bedroom watching sports center. The television was on basketball highlights but his mind was in Stephanie. He then picked up the phone and texted her.

I know you are mad but I don't think that we shouldn't go to bed like this so how about I come upstairs and show you how much I love you Paul wrote with a smirk. She would diffidently accept that invitation especially with an apology like that. Two minutes later Paul felt his phone viborate and he immediately opened the text to read what she texted him.

**Stephanie: Bite me**

**Paul: Your so immature**

**Stephanie: and you're an ass**

**Paul: I'm coming upstairs right now**

Paul texted as he got up and turned off the tv. He was laying in his own bed tonight and he didn't care what she said. As soon as he got upstairs he tried to open the door but it was locked

"Really Steph" he yelled

"Leave me alone you pervert" she replied from the other side of the door

"Pervert... I'm your husband"

"Dad is something wrong" Chloe' asked coming outside the door

"Huh yeah sweet heart... everything is fine right Steph" Paul said knowing she could hear his daughters question. Stephanie then opened the door and pulled Paul inside. "Thank you... I can finally get some sleep" Paul replied walking towards the bed

"Floor Paul" Stephanie replied

"WHAT"

"Keep your voice down" Stephanie told him "I don't want your daughter to know that we are having problems"

"What the hell does that have to do with me sleeping on the floor Steph"

Stephanie then walked over towards the opposite side of the bed and got in "I'm going to bed"

"Okay... so do I sleep on the floor for no reason or do I get in the bed"

"Do whatever you want Paul"

"No... I'm going to need you to tell me what I should do because you clearly want me on the floor like a dog instead of in bed like your husband" Paul said as Stephanie took the covers and covered her entire body.

"Uhhhhh go to bed" She replied moving over

"You know you wanted me in bed with you anyway" Paul said climbing in next to her "Baby"

"What" Stephanie replied annoyed

"Can I get some cover" Paul asked nicely as she shared with him "Baby"

"Paul GO TO BED"

"Damn you don't have to be so mean... I just wanted to know if we could cuddle"

"Is that all you think about" Stephanie asked turning over

"What cuddling with my wife... yes"

"No sex... that's all you think about"

"Hold up I haven't said one thing about sex... I just made a suggestion" He said honestly "Plus you never knew you liked the water so much until the well ran dry"

"And what is that suppose to mean" Stephanie asked turning to face him and then sitting up

"What I'm saying is... I'm not the only one who innsiates sex"

"When have I ever"

"You did it day before yesturday to be exact"

"Okay well from now own you don't have to worry about make up sex or any sex at all for a long time Paul... A LOOOOOOOOOOONG TIME" She replied laying back down

"Okay then lets make a bet"

"Okay put up your wages and make the bet"

"I bet you that you will come begging for some of big daddy" he whispered in her ear as his lips slightly brushed against her neck "Any" peck "Day" peak "Within the week" He said sucking on her neck "Starting tomorrow"

"Okay well I bet" She said looking into his eyes "That you will come begging to me as well"

"Okay what does the winner get"

"The winner gets to be the others servant for the week" she ended with a kiss

"Okay" he said looking at the clock with read 11:37 "Can I get a sample of what I would miss"

"There you go again"

"Oh shut up" He said grabbing her by her legs and then taking off her thong "Looks like you were playing hard to get" He replied as he ran a finger through slit

"Paul" she moaned

"Uh"

"Don't tease just give it to me" She said as the clock struck 11:40.

Paul then rubbed himself against her clit trying to get not only himself as hard as possible but also to get her more soaking wet.

"Um baby just please stick it in"

"Don't rush me" He said with a smirk as he guided himself inside her "Damn baby your so tight" He moaned as he sucked her neck

"Um... harder"

"You sure"

"Hard" She said with a nod. That's all he needed was her assurance as he began to thrust inside of her while sucking on her tits. She then dug her finger nails into his back as she came for the first time that night.

"You came hard" Paul said as he slid his way down "What time is it"

"11:52... wait baby"

"What" Paul said confused

"Let me take care of you" Stephanie said sitting up from her position as he laid down on his back. She then sat on top of his member "Fast or slow"

"Slow... I want to cherish every minute" He said as she began to ride him with so much passion and love. "So good Steph"

"I know" She replied back to him as she grabbed his hand and placed them on her behind

Paul took that opportunity to slap her ass "You like that" He asked huskily knowing she would

* * *

"Yes" she hissed. By that time they both were ready come as Paul wanted her to break again before he did. He reached in between them and began to play with her clit. His fingers were to much and she came around him as he came inside of her. Stephanie then fell on top of his chest and laid there. He kissed her on her forehead as the both closed there eyes.

"Hey mom" Chloe' said into the phone

"Hey honey... how are you doing"

"Fine... just alittle bored"

"Bored... your dad isn't keeping you company"

"No not really... he's always working" She admitted

"Aw yeah your dad does work hard... he makes a lot of money and he loves what he does but you make sure you get to spend time with him... don't let that women he lives with tare you apart" Paul's ex said on the phone

"She's his wife mom" Chloe' told her mother

"I don't care... she's most likely using him for his money sweet heart"

"You think so" Chloe' asked not sure

"I'm positive... she already got him to marry her whats next a baby" she said with laughter

"I don't know mom... can I call you back"

"Sure baby" Her mother said as she hung up the phone

"Hey Chloe'" Stephanie said coming into her stepdaughter's room

"Hey" she said deep in thought

"So how did you sleep"

"I slept great after great after all that moaning stopped" she replied nonchalantly

"Oh well um... it won't happen again ad least I don't think so... you know I... I... don't know" Stephanie replied both embarrassed and shocked by her stepdaughter's bluntness

"Okay" she said looking through her phone "Is there anything I can help you with"

"Uh yeah I was wondering would you like to come and pick baby stuff out with me and a few of my friends" Stephanie asked her

"Baby stuff... whose having a baby"

"Oh you don't know" Stephanie replied not sure of what to say next. One thing she knew is that Paul should have been here to tell his daughter not her.

"You're not... oh you are" she said looking at Stephanie stomach "Are you sure"

"Yeah"

"Do your parents know"

"No"

"Does my daddy know"

"Of course"

"Oh okay... well then I guess I can come" She said standing up from out her seat

"Oh and maybe we can get ourselves something" She said with a wink "Just let me go and get your dad's card and we can leave"

**Thanks you guys for reading and I got big plans for this story as well as the others. Please review and thanks again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing and believe it or not I wrote this in hopes of breaking my writers block plus it broke me away from the stress of school. I hope you all enjoy and please review**

It was a warm Saturday afternoon. Paul had decided to take Stephanie and Chloe' out to dinner. He was sick of sitting at home watching Stephanie throw herself on him. But he wasn't going to give in to her and lose their bet. He was going on a week strong. He knew that when she cracked that he was going to give it to her good. Hell he might even get her pregnant again like one of those Maury stories about a lady being pregnant twice but not with twins. "Hey do you have a double uterus" Paul whispered to her which got him a dirty look in return.

Stephanie was on cloud nine however despite his stupid question. Her baby was keeping her mind off of Paul and his sexual advances. Like last night he decided to spoon her while pretending he was sleep. Yeah right, he couldn't keep any part of his body away from her. That was understandable she was hot pregnant or not. Plus he did say knowing his baby was inside of her made him feel like she belonged to him which she had to admit she did belong to him. Hell she was surprised he hadn't taken her the day after they made the bet especially since she had teased him enough for her liking but he was guilty of that as well.

As Paul, Stephanie, and Chloe' walked inside the mall to enter the restaurant. Stephanie's eyes immediately lit up

"Owww I want that" Stephanie replied acting like a kid at a candy store. She figured that she would scan all the baby items that she wanted and show Paul her list before they made the final decision on what they would by their little bundle of joy. Sure she wasn't due in mouths but it seemed like every store she went in or walked by she saw something for their baby. "Oww Paul lets go inside"

"We will never eat" Chloe' said rolling her eyes. Stephanie was baby crazy and it annoyed her to no end. At least she hadn't had to listen to Stephanie and her dad go at it. It disturbed the hell out of her... her dad was so loud. "Dad make her stop it"

"Steph baby Chloe and I are hungry" Paul replied reaching for his wife's arm to pull her away from the baby clothes displayed in the window "We can come back"

"Okay" Stephanie replied looking like she had lost her best friend

Fifteen minutes later the three had their food and were digging in. Stephanie sat in the booth next to Paul while Chloe sat on the other side.

"So Chloe'... I'm picking up _Nayssa_ in the morning your excited"

"Not really" Chloe' replied eating another bit of her Shrimp Alfredo

"Why not" Paul asked

"She doesn't like anything" Stephanie mumbled. She was beginning to think Trish was right about her new Step Daughter. Chloe' seemed like dark and her sarcastic comments over the few weeks she had been their was getting old. Stephanie felt like she lived with Darlene Conner or something.

"Nayssa's cool but I haven't seen her in such a long time... she might has changed"

"Everyone changes" Paul told her before taking another bit of his steak "You guys are going to be closer than ever after this summer"

"I guess" Chloe' replied back

The three soon finished their food before they each decided to wonder the mall a tad bit. Paul had gave each of his girls a card and a budget. He was sure Stephanie wouldn't follow it but Chloe seem pretty responsible.

Paul found himself in electronic heaven. He wasn't too in to computers but the tv's were absolutely awesome. The store was awesome to say the least.

"Paul" A older man said standing behind him

"Oh hi Pat" Paul replied speaking to Pat Patterson. He never liked the older guy. He had told Vince and Linda that Paul wasn't good enough for Stephanie and that Stephanie would learn that in the long run. What a load of bull. Sure Steph was his god daughter and sure Vince took Pat's words close but Paul didn't care if the pope himself said they should leave each other alone Paul wouldn't let her go unless she wanted to be let go.

Silence fell between the two men. Neither caring much for the other. "Well it was nice running into" Pat replied simply walking away from Paul.

As Stephanie sat in the passenger seat she looked at Paul as it seemed like he was in deep thought. "Hey... you better watch the rode" she said with a smirk

"Trust me I wouldn't let anything happen to the three of you" Paul said reaching over to place a hand on Stephanie's semi noticeable tummy. Chloe' met that remark with a roll of her eyes.

"So what is on your mind"

"How much you spent today" Paul said shaking his head but keeping his eyes focused on the rode.

"Our baby deserves the best"

"True but how much did the best cost all together" he said making reference to the fact that he, Chloe, and two other men had to help carry bags to the car. Then she said that two other things would be delivered.

"Can we not start" Stephanie replied annoyed

"Okay... but we will"

Stephanie shock her head at that comment. He knew she was spoiled when he married her. She got what sh e wanted and her daughter or son would be no different.

"You guys argue so much" Chloe' told them "How did you two even get married"

At that statement Paul chuckled and Stephanie gave him a glare. "He got me drunk"

"Hell no... you were already drunk" Paul told her as Stephanie sighed

"Shut up" She whispered. That comment made Paul zip his lips. The topic of their marriage and the way that they got into bliss so to speak was something they only told a few of their friends. His daughter wouldn't understand their weird obsession with one another and how it all went down.

"So your a lush... that explains it" Chloe' said with a slight smirk which matched her father's. While the comment caused Stephanie's head to turn to look at her. For weeks she had been hearing Chloe's slick comments.

"What exactly does that explain Chloe'" Stephanie asked wanting to know what smart ass answer she was going to give

"Steph stop it" Paul warned her as he finally made it home. He pulled into the drive and before he had a time to put the car in park after he braked she unbuckled herself and got out the car. Paul sighed for a minute and then put the car in gear before turning off the engine. He looked at Chloe from his rear view and he broke the silence in the car "What's going on between you and Stephanie."

"I don't know... she's crazy... I mean maybe she is hormonal" Chloe' said shrugging her shoulders

"Please don't start trouble" He said knowing that Stephanie could overreact sometimes. He just didn't want his daughter and his wife having a bee f with one another and if Chloe' was anything like her mom this summer was going to be hell.

"Okay daddy I won't say another word" Chloe' replied getting out of the car

**Chloe P.O.V.**

_**Gold digger... All Stephanie does is spend money and the worst part about it is she doesn't even claim my dad even though he provides her lifestyle. What a tramp she is.**_

Chloe then decided to call her mom and check up on things at home. Her mom however wanted to know more about Stephanie and Paul.

"What happened" the older women asked

"Mom... she spends money like she has a tree outside"

"Didn't you say her parents were loaded"

"Yes but I don't think she works mostly because she is always here"

"Well I know your dad isn't doing what he is suppose to do by you"

"Mom" Chloe' said getting annoyed

"No listen... if he is providing her lavish lifestyle then you need to but a stop to that... I can barely support you and your brothers on the money he gives us"

"But mom... he doesn't have to support you and my brothers only me" Chloe' replied back in the phone. She knew her mother didn't take that comment well because it was a long silnce before she broke it herself "Sorry mom"

"Since you got over there with your father you think you are better then us now huh"

"No..."

"Shut up... I am the mother you are the daughter and I say fix it" she yelled

"Fix what" Chloe' sighed

"If he isn't spending his time with you but with her... fix it... if you want something she has... you better fix it... Chloe's you are his daughter... relationships end but yours and his will forever be a bond... your a smart girl it won't take you long to figure something out"

"Okay mom... you're right"

"I know... and another thing... you better do it before she gets pregnant like I told you before" the older women said to her twelve year old daughter

"She already is" Chloe' said lower into the phone

"Well... you better fix that too" she replied back before she hung up

**Thanks for reading if anyone is interested in this story. I have big plans for this one and a lot of drama is going to be taking place. If I don't get any reviews I don't know if anyone cares so I guess I will just go with the flow accordingly. I hope you all enjoy and please review and thanks for reading once again.**


End file.
